battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Junkyard Offspring
Junkyard Offspring was a heavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It ran on tracks and used a pair of spikes that moved on a crankshaft as a weapon, allowing them to oscillate at intense speeds. Junkyard Offspring was, as the name implies, built mostly from parts found in a junkyard and was rather inexpensive to build. However, it still did well despite being low-tech, being seeded for both Season 4.0 and 5.0. Robot History Season 3.0 Junkyard Offspring's first ever match was against Disco Cow 3000. Junkyard Offspring won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Icky Thump. In the match, Icky Thump got its spinning spiked drum under the right side of Junkyard Offspring. Shortly after, Junkyard Offspring pushed Icky Thump to the screws. The time ran out shortly after and Junkyard Offspring won on a close 25-20 judge's decision. This win put Junkyard Offspring to the round of 32, where it faced Bacchus. Bacchus won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and Junkyard Offspring was eliminated from the tournament. Junkyard Offspring wasn't finished however as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Junkyard Offspring moved toward the middle of the BattleBox and started pushing Punjar for a little bit. Junkyard Offspring moved away and it was now being attacked by Towering Inferno, but Junkyard Offspring managed to escape. Junkyard Offspring went straight at FrostBite and FrostBite was pushing Junkyard Offspring toward the spikestrip. Junkyard Offspring escaped and FrostBite pushed Junkyard Offspring against the rear of Slam Job. Junkyard Offspring then started pushing Mauler 51-50 for a second and Junkyard Offspring started attacking Slam Job. Junkyard Offspring moved to the middle of the BattleBox and Junkyard Offspring suddenly stopped moving. The immobilized Junkyard Offspring was then being pushed by Greenspan and pushed it against the base of the screw. Junkyard Offspring was right next to a barely mobile Towering Inferno and Towering Inferno started hitting Junkyard Offspring with one of its hammers. Towering Inferno stopped attacking Junkyard Offspring shortly after and the time ran out moments later. Little Sister and Kill-O-Amp were declared the winners of the heavyweight consolation rumble and Junkyard Offspring lost overall. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Junkyard Offspring was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Sledge-Jammer. Junkyard Offspring won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Nightmare. Nightmare and Junkyard Offspring slammed together only a few seconds into the fight, and Nightmare's spinning disc tore a large chunk of Lexan from the top of Junkyard Offspring off and sent it flying. The bots then circled each other and attacked each other a few more times, each time Junkyard Offspring lost a little more Lexan. One hit, sent a piece of Lexan flying into the camera at the roof of the BattleBox, severing some of the wires leading to it. The video feed instantly went dead from that camera for the rest of the match. The bots continued circling, and Junkyard Offspring got a couple good shots in with his spikes on Nightmare's right wheel, but Nightmare was unphased. Nightmare turned, hitting Junkyard Offspring hard enough to damage the drive motors on one side and it wasn't long before the stalled motor started smoking. With Junkyard Offspring's defenses down, Nightmare came in for one last hit, squarely in the front, which jarred loose the receiver battery pack, and Junkyard Offspring was counted out. Nightmare won by KO in 1:17 and Junkyard Offspring was eliminated from the tournament again. Junkyard Offspring wasn't finished however as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even though it hadn't fully healed from its scuffle with Nightmare, it was determined. It was being attacked Little Sister, then I-Beam. Then it got attacked by Little Sister again. It also got pushed into a corner by Greenspan. Next, it took a glancing-blow from Omega-13, then it suffered a hit from Phrizbee. Then it started getting pushed around by I-Beam. It then stopped working completely and Omega-13 pushed it into the blue-square. In the end, Little Sister and GoldDigger were declared the winners. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Junkyard Offspring was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced BattleRat. BattleRat won by KO and Junkyard Offspring was eliminated from the tournament once again. Junkyard Offspring wasn't finished however as it participated in the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament for the third time. Junkyard Offspring took a hard hit from Nightmare and a large chunk of Lexan from the top of Junkyard Offspring was sent flying towards the lights in the arena, causing a shower of glass from the lights to fall onto the BattleBox floor. Nightmare hit Junkyard Offspring a second time. This attack also immobilized Junkyard Offspring. FrostBite & Little Sister were declared the winners of the rumble, but the BattleBots staff decided that it was just too dangerous to continue the rest of the rumbles, and they were cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He loves the smell of Napalm in the morning, and oh yeah, Belgian waffles. Here is JUNKYARD OFFSPRING!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots armed with Oscillating Spikes Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots from California